La otra cara de la moneda
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — Eres Queen Bee —Esas palabras de Nathaniel provocó que Chloé se quedara sin respiración. La descubrió.


— ¿Chloé?

Ante esa pregunta del pintor, la rubia giró rápidamente la cabeza, mirando esos ojos color turquesa expresar sorpresa. El viento soplaba con furia meciendo fuertemente los cabellos de los dos individuos que se encontraban enfrentados sin apartar la mirada del uno del otro.

Chloé comenzó a temblar en el lugar. Apretó fuertemente los puños intentando mantenerse inquebrantable, pero la verdad es que quería llorar. Todo por la mirada que le mandaba Nathaniel.

La vio _¿Verdad?_ Vió su transformación desaparecer. Ya no era Queen Bee la que lo salvaba y salvaba a todos. Era Chloé la que lo molestaba y Akumatizaba a todos.

— Eres Queen Bee —Esas palabras de Nathaniel provoco que Chloé se quedara sin respiración. La descubrió.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse al oír ese tono herido del dibujante.

— N-no... —Comenzó sintiendo la garganta cerrada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué estás jugando?! —La furia comenzó a recorrer por sus venas— ¿Que fue... —Y lo siguiente murió en su garganta.

 _¿Que fue esos besos?_

 _¿Esas risas?_

 _¿Todo lo que compartieron?_

 _¿Una ilusión?_

— ¿Que querías lograr? —Y débiles lagrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Nathaniel— ¡Me engañaste! Todo fue un vil engaño.

— No... —En voz baja, quebrada— Puedo explicarte...

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?! Todo el tiempo me molestas, siempre burlándote de mis dibujos, de tus retratos... —Se llevó las dos manos a su frente, a su pelo, intentando liberar su frustración— No lo entiendo... ¿Todo fue mentira?

— ¡No! —Gritó— Yo...

— No quiero escucharte —Interrumpió. Negando con la cabeza— No quiero saber nada de ti... ¡Eres despreciable!

Dándose media vuelta, largándose de ahí. Corriendo, huyendo de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo porque después de todo se había enamorado de su abusadora.

Chloé que no suplicaba había dicho: "Por favor... no te vayas"

En un susurro con lágrimas en los ojos y deseando que la tierra la tragaba. Nunca fue su intención engañarlo, pero... no quería decirle. No quería que se destruya la mejor parte de ella por mostrar quien se encontraba detrás del disfraz.

 **...**

 _¿Me ama?_

Se preguntaba Nathaniel en la cama, dando vueltas en la misma, intentando conciliar el sueño. Mientras que cerrar los ojos, le ocasionaba que revivieran esas charlas con Queen Bee.

Esas sonrisas que le daba.

Se sentía un estúpido. Un estúpido por tener ese sentimiento con su abusadora, con la reina de la Akumatizaciones; con la que lo apoyaba, la que se ofrecía como modelo, la que le encantaba besarlo.

 _¡Mierda!_

Y él no era de usar ese vocabulario, pero...

No comprendía nada. _¿En que estaba pensando ella? ¿Que quería lograr?_

— ¿Me odias? ¿No es así? —No preguntándole a nadie en concreto aun si la interrogante va dirigida a Chloé— ¿Entonces por qué parecías que me amabas? —Cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo. Intentando encontrar una respuesta, tratando de comprender.

 **...**

 _¿Me odia?_

Se preguntaba Chloé en la cama, abrazando su almohada con los ojos cerrados. Reviviendo esas charlas con Nathaniel, entretanto, su corazón latía solo de pensar en él.

Nunca creyó que se sentiría así y mucho menos de él, pero se había enamorado y lo mejor fue cuando él lo estaba de ella. De Queen Bee, la heroína, la parte caritativa y buena de ella.

La parte más amada. Esa misma parte que de seguro será revelada por Nathaniel a todos, para que todos se saquen esa venda de sus ojos y se den cuenta que esa tan aclamada heroína, solo era la causante de las Akumatizaciones.

Ya no más engaños, ya no más auto engaños. Después de todo, en un principio creyó que la amaba, pero la verdad es que nadie amaría a Chloé.

 **...**

El día de mañana llegó y Chloé se preparó para que todos la abucheen o sean escépticos de que sea una heroína. Sin embargo no sucedió y eso le sorprendió a la rubia.

 _¿No va a hacer nada? ¡Me dijiste despreciable! ¡Vamos vengate!_

Expresó sin apartar la mirada en el pintor que estaba con la cabeza baja, dibujando. Al segundo se acerco hacia él, al no oír un murmullo de ella.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —Le preguntó, golpeando fuertemente el escritorio con la palma de su mano para llamar su atención— Con una palabra... te vengarías.

— ¿Tengo motivos por el que vengarme? —Ella apretó los dientes por lo que dijo, llevándoselo de ahí. Ante la mirada de curiosos.

Al estar fuera del salón, lo lanzo contra una pared.

— Te engañe —Espetó— Jugué con tus sentimientos, te humille de las peores formas posibles, físicamente, emocionalmente, psicológicamente. ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Ahora mismo te estoy intimidando —Bajó la cabeza con una mano puesta sobre la pared— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no contaste mi secreto?

— No lo pensé —Y esa era la verdad. Lo único que pensó en toda la noche fue la de tratar de comprender a Chloé.

— ¿No lo pensaste? —Preguntó histérica y riendo sarcásticamente— ¿Me estas jodiendo? —Se llevó una mano a su cara— Te engañe... soy despreciable... ódiame... dile a todos —Y se separó dejándole el camino libre— Hazlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? —Ella no contestó— No voy a hacer eso. Yo estoy enamorado de Queen Bee...

— ¿Eres estúpido? Yo soy Queen Bee, yo soy la que te molesta todos lo días, yo soy...

— Tú eres la que amo y yo sé que Queen Bee también me ama.

— ¡Te engañe! ¡Fue un engaño!

— No —Cortó— Es imposible... ¿Que ganarías en lograr eso?

— Humillarte, avergonzarte... —Dijo apresuradamente ignorando el sonrojo de sus mejillas que seguro se había instalado.

— Nada —Contestó el mismo. Toda la noche había estado pensando, llegando a la conclusión que nada ganaba al hacer eso. Nada. Ni una sola cosa.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Gritó— ¡Un completo imbécil! —Insultó— Ayer intente explicártelo, pero no, no me dejaste. Y ahora que te estoy diciendo las mismas palabras que usaste... tú... ¿Me dices que me amas? ¿Estás loco? ¿Estas... —Tragó saliva— E-estas...seguro...?

— Sí.

— No creas que voy a hacer amable contigo, no creas que voy a dejar de molestarte, no creas que...

— No me importa, con tal de que mi heroína siga siendo mi modelo, me visite todas las noches, me demuestre que me ama... todo está bien. Puedo soportarlo porque ella eres tu...

Ella roja de la vergüenza con los ojos brillosos por lo recién escuchado, tomó fuertemente el cuello de su camisa y le plantó un fogoso beso. Al separarse, repuso: _¡No te acostumbres!_

Y se largó de ahí hacia el salón con pasos firmes aun si su cara quemaba al rojo vivo y el corazón latía frenéticamente.

.

.

.

 _Unos minutos después..._

— Es un estúpido —Murmuró con la mano puesta en la barbilla por quererla aun sabiendo como era, entretanto miraba de reojo la puerta, esperando que llegue Nathaniel. Al rato era ella misma la que se estaba insultando, tratando de ocultarse con un libro al notar como su lápiz labial se notaba en la comisura del labio inferior del dibujante.


End file.
